Family Makes This House a Home - REAL World Story by Mari, Sammy, Ilna
by ilna
Summary: Angie's first day home is filled with visits from friends and family. Part 11 of the REAL World Baby Marathon.


_**Mari's Notes:**_ _Sammy & Ilna - I'm still a little giddy from Angie's birth and the incredible amount of fun and joy it brings me to be here in this amazing world with two of the best friends I could ask for._

 _REALMcRollers - We are overwhelmed with the response to Aloha Baby Girl. Thank you all for the love and support. REAL Steve & Catherine thank you, too, as does Miss Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett. _

_**Sammy's Notes:**_ _Mari & Ilna-seems like just yesterday we started planning this marathon. Can you believe it was almost a year ago? Time flies when you're having fun with really fantastic people._

 _REAL Worlders- Even though real life doesn't afford me the time I would need to fully respond to each review individually please know that every word is cherished and appreciated by me. You guys are the best._

 _ **Ilna's Notes:**_ _Mari and Sammy – As always, I love writing stories with you! From the squeals and the laughs to the awws and the keyboard gibberish which I will never tire of, it really is the best to write together._

 _Readers and REAL McRollers_ – _We were completely blown away at your response to Angie and her birth! Thank you for being the most fabulous readers we could ever hope for! I hope you enjoy today's story, there's a scene in it I've been waiting to write for nine months!_

 **Without further ado ...**

* * *

 _Family Makes This House a Home (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Mari, Sammy, and Ilna)_

"Are you sure you don't need to stay another day?" Steve fussed as Catherine placed the last of her items in her go-bag. "I can talk to the doctor."

"This isn't a hotel, Steve." She chuckled. "We can't just extend our stay." She turned to face him. "Besides, I want to be home with our baby."

"I do, too." He sighed as he stared lovingly at the bundle in his arms. "I can't wait."

"And remember," Catherine said as she took a seat in the hospital mandated wheelchair, "there's one very important family member waiting at home Angie has to meet."

* * *

Catherine unlocked the door and glanced at Steve before pushing it open. Cammie was at the threshold circling with excitement and anticipation at seeing her humans. "There's my pretty girl. I missed you so much." She bent to kiss the happy dog as soon as she stepped inside.

The phrase hadn't left her lips before Cammie was giving her puppy kisses in return, but after a few seconds, the dog tilted her head and studied her human carefully. Sniffing gently, she stepped back and then moved in to nuzzle Catherine once more. Her scent had changed and Cammie pulled back again when Catherine stood, glancing past her to see Steve, who was holding a small something that had an entirely new, yet somehow familiar scent.

"Ready to meet your sister, pretty girl?" Catherine cooed. "Just let Steve sit down and we'll go say hi."

While Catherine put Cammie in a sit-wait, Steve dropped a diaper bag from his shoulder, moved to the sofa and took a seat. Once he was settled, she stepped up next to him and called the dog over. "Okay, Cammie," she released the command. "Come. Gentle."

The large dog moved slowly and looked between her humans. Steve placed a hand on her neck and said, "Good job, say hi to Angie."

The little bundle was moving as Cammie stepped up and sniffed it once, then again. It smelled like the cloth Grace brought the day before when she and Danny came to say hello and give her a treat.

"Angie, this is our dog," Catherine said softly. She took one of the baby's tiny hands in her own and held it. "You have a doggie. Say, 'Hi, Cammie'. You're going to love playing with her." She looked at Steve. "I think sending the blanket home was a great idea, Francine was exactly right."

Steve nodded. "Cammie likes her, don't you, Cammie?"

Cammie made a soft huff. The tiny bundle was a brand new human. It had Catherine's scent all over it and quite a bit of Steve's as well, but it also had a scent of its own. She knew instinctively this very small human was part of both her people and she nuzzled Catherine's face. Her human had whelped! And she was very happy with the strangely tiny litter of one. Her body was emitting the scent of happiness. When she kissed Cammie again and told her how good she was, the dog backed up carefully and did a little whirling dance of joy.

"And there you are. Smartest dog on Oahu," Steve said, proudly. "You totally know Angie's part of the family, don't you?"

She didn't understand all of his words, but his tone made her wriggle up and kiss his cheek. When he passed the tiny human to Catherine, it made a mewling sound and Cammie's ears pricked. She cocked her head and looked at Catherine curiously.

"She's just hungry. Want to come upstairs and help me feed her?" She smiled at the soft 'woof'. "You do? Okay, then. Go make a potty run with Steve and come on up."

Steve stood and nodded. "C'mon, Cammie. Quick stop outside and you can help me carry the stuff upstairs." He looked at Catherine. "Don't climb the steps till I'm back, okay?"

"Steve …" She gave him a lightly chastising grin.

He held up a hand in surrender. "Okay, okay, but hold the rail?"

She chuckled. "What are we gonna do about him, Angie? He's a little overprotective because he loves us, but we'll just have to tease Daddy together." She stepped closer and kissed him over the top of the baby's head. "Go. I'll hold the rail. See you in five minutes." She took one tiny hand in her own and waved it. "Say bye, bye, Daddy, see you in a little bit."

Steve grinned and shook his head. "See you upstairs. Let's go, Cammie."

Glancing between her beloved humans, Cammie hesitated for a few beats until Catherine laughed. "You, too? Go, sweetie, then you can help me feed your new buddy, promise."

Cammie huffed again and followed Steve as he headed for the back door. She was ready to help. She had a whole new human now and she'd protect it just like she protected them.

It was her job, after all.

* * *

The new family of four enjoyed a quiet morning showing Angie around her new home and watching Cammie fall instantly in love with her new human sibling. They were well aware their family and friends were giving them some alone time to get settled but knew it wouldn't last forever.

Angie was a rockstar. And everyone was eager to be around her.

A little before noon the first knock came at the door. Steve was surprised when he opened it and found Grandma Josie and Linda, laden down with aluminum pans and Tupperware dishes.

"I hope it's okay we stopped by," Josie said as she stood on the doorstep. "I made you a little food."

Steve smirked. "A little?"

"Shush." Josie smiled good-naturedly. "I'm an Italian grandma. It's what we do."

"Come on in." Steve smiled warmly. "We can put this in the kitchen and then you can meet Angie."

"That sounds wonderful." Josie beamed. "Can you do me a favor and just run out to my car? There are a few more pans in the backseat."

Three trips and fifteen minutes later the food was all stowed in the refrigerator, except for copious amounts of bread and sweets that practically filled the island, and Steve lead Josie and Linda out of the kitchen and into the living room where they saw Catherine making her way down the stairs with Angie.

Steve was pleased to note she was holding the railing.

"Oh, look at her," Josie gushed as she met the new mother and baby at the foot of the stairs. "Isn't she precious?"

"She's really cute," Linda agreed. "Grace sent me some pictures but she's even more adorable in person."

Steve stroked Angie's cheek softly then grinned at Catherine. "Josie and Linda brought us food."

"Just a few things," Josie insisted, and Steve snorted out loud. "So you don't have to bother yourselves with cooking. I know how precious sleep is for new parents."

After a short but enjoyable visit Steve walked Josie and Linda to the door and said goodbye but not before thanking them again for the food and making them promise to attend a beach house barbecue very soon.

Just as he closed the door Catherine's laptop, which was sitting on the coffee table, beeped with the arrival of a Skype call. Steve retook his seat beside Catherine, who was holding a now dozing Angie, and they both smiled when they saw who the call was from.

"Hi, Nonna." They smiled ear to ear as Nonna's beaming face came into view.

"Bella. Nipote. And the bambina." Nonna clapped her hands together gleefully. "Grace told me you were home from the hospital. How is everything going? Are you getting settled?"

"We are," they replied in unison.

Catherine turned the sleeping baby towards the camera. "Angie, I want you to meet one of the most wonderful women in the world. This is Nonna."

"Ahhhhhh mia bambina!" There were tears in Nonna's eyes. "So gorgeous you are. Just like your mother."

Catherine swiped at tears on her cheeks.

Introducing Angie to a woman she knew would provide her daughter with not only wisdom but unconditional love was an emotional moment.

Steve beamed with pride. "She got a perfect ten on her APGAR test."

"I would have expected nothing less." Nonna laughed. "Now I won't keep you but I just wanted to say there are a few boxes on their way to you. Some things for the baby. They should be arriving at the beginning of the week."

Danny had warned them both about the outpouring of presents his family had in store for Angie.

"You didn't need to do that," Steve said.

"I told you," Nonna winked, "we superstitious Italians don't do presents before a baby is born but once they arrive … well, as my nipote Daniel would say … all bets are off."

Catherine smiled. "We really appreciate it."

"I can't wait to pinch those tiny cheeks in person." Nonna chuckled. "I think I may have to come for a visit sometime this summer. If that's okay."

"Are you kidding? We'd love to have you," Catherine replied excitedly. "Anytime."

"I'll think about a good date and let you know." Nonna shifted into planning mode right before their eyes. "I'll have Grace help me check on flights. I can't wait to see you all and with your parents and my good friend Ang on the island as well … it'll be a real celebration."

* * *

"She is absolutely beautiful," Kono sighed as she sat on the couch next to Steve who was proudly holding Angie. "I mean normally I think most babies look like ET but not this one … she is really gorgeous."

"Thanks." Catherine beamed from Steve's other side. "We think so but then we may be a little biased."

"Okay, I've waited as long as I can." Chin stood up. "I just have to hold her."

Steve smiled as he handed over the baby and Chin began to bounce her softly. "Hello, little one."

Cammie watched carefully from her spot next to the coffee table. She knew these humans were all friends, still, guarding the tiny new one was her job.

"I wanted to thank you guys again for handling the emergency prisoner transport to the mainland." Steve couldn't help but smile as he saw how Chin was mesmerized by the cooing bundle in his arms. "That wasn't supposed to happen for two more weeks."

"Which is why the paperwork wasn't ready when we reached Los Angeles and we ended up having to spend the night," Kono said.

"Which is the only reason we didn't get to meet this little lady in the hospital," Chin said in a sing-song voice to the baby. "Otherwise we'd have been there for sure. Although with so many people waiting to meet you I'll bet your dance card was pretty full."

Kono grinned at her cousin. "I think maybe you need one of those of your own."

"She was definitely a popular girl on the maternity ward." Catherine squeezed Steve's hand. "My parents and grandmother came to visit yesterday with … SURPRISE! … more presents." Catherine looked at the gift bags Chin and Kono had carried in which were sitting on the coffee table. "It's a good thing you can't spoil newborns." She smiled. "Then Grace and Danny stopped and Grace took a bunch of pictures for a video scrapbook she's already planning for Angie's first birthday. Between them and Mary, Aaron, and Joan, of course, and Carrie and John, Angie had a pretty full day."

"But she definitely seems to enjoy being around people," Steve said.

Kono chuckled. "That's a good thing."

"Oh look." Chin's smile broadened as Angie's tiny fist pushed its way out from her soft blanket. "Breaking out of her swaddle right from day one. She's a mixture of you two for sure."

"A strong woman right from the start." Kono reached across Steve to fist bump Catherine. "That's what I like to see."

* * *

"So what do you think of your new sister?" Esther asked Cammie as she and Kamekona took their seats in the living room.

"She really seems to like her," Catherine said as Cammie's tail thumped in agreement. "We followed all Francine's advice for introducing the two of them and it worked like a charm."

"That's because Cammie is such a smart girl." Esther scratched the happy dog's muzzle. "Aren't you, pretty girl?"

Steve noticed Kamekona couldn't take his eyes off the baby. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Of course I want to hold her." Kamekona held out his arms. "Angie and I are gonna be good friends. I'm gonna teach her to cook, and all about how to be an entrepreneur. She may even inspire me to create a line of baby food using my auntie's recipes. She can be my taste tester as soon as she's ready."

Catherine pulled out her phone and snapped a series of pictures as Kamekona held Angie in his arms. The juxtaposition of Kame's large frame and Angie's tiny one was comical but Angie didn't seem to mind. She wiggled her legs and the big man was completely charmed.

"My turn," Esther cooed as she took Angie from her husband. "Come here, you little princess."

She sat down and Cammie was immediately at her side. She deftly split her attention between the baby and the dog, her light and breezy tone keeping both of them completely relaxed.

"You guys must be really busy with summer here," Steve said as he and Catherine watched Cammie softly lick Angie's hand which Esther was holding gently in her own.

"We are." Kamekona nodded. "Lucky for us you introduced us to Carmen. She's a lifesaver."

"She runs the cupcake truck practically on her own." Esther nodded. "I don't know what we'd do without her."

Steve smiled happily. "I knew she just needed a chance."

"It's nice because I've been able to get some extra time to write." Esther continued to interact with both Angie and Cammie.

"Well, you're welcome to use the deck anytime you want," Catherine reminded her. "It'll just be a little noisier around here than usual for awhile."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Steve opened the door at the quiet knock. Rather than coming right in as usual, the Allens stood on the lanai waiting.

"Hey, come on in," Steve said, smiling broadly and opening the door wider.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jenna said. "We really could have waited another day or two while you got settled."

Catherine smiled over at them from the sofa, baby in her arms. "I told you on the phone that's so thoughtful of you, but I don't think we could have waited another day to introduce Angie to you all."

At that repeated insistence, the Allens came in, all smiling excitedly but stepping quietly.

"Mom said we had to be quiet so we didn't scare the baby," Jacob whispered as he patted Cammie's back, a familiar-looking yellow plush shape in his other hand. "So I knocked real quiet."

"You did," Steve said in his normal voice, ruffling his hair. "But you're not gonna scare her, come on. "

"She just ate," Catherine said, "but she's stayed awake to meet you."

Steve steered Jacob over the sofa, encouraging him to sit by Catherine while directing Kaitlyn to the other side.

"Ohhhh, she's so little," Kaitlyn said, her fists pressed tight under her chin as she bent closer to see the baby.

"Hey, give me a hand with this," Steve said to Cody, indicating the coffee table. Together they slid it back so that everyone could get closer.

Dylan and Casey moved to kneel on the floor in front of Catherine, Dylan with a hand on Cammie's back, while Jenna sat down by Jacob. Steve and Cody stood behind the older kids.

"Hi, Angie," Jacob said, grinning down at her. "Welcome to the family! I brought you a minion!" He held up the bright yellow stuffed minion, complete with overalls and plush goggles. "This is Bob. I got him two years ago and he's my favorite, but I want you to have him."

"Ohh, Jacob, that's so sweet," Catherine said.

"Thanks, buddy," Steve said. "That's Angie's first minion."

He smiled proudly. "Awesome!"

"Probably won't be her last," Cody said with a grin.

Throughout the exchange, Angie's eyes had been darting around at the different voices and shapes around her.

Jenna smiled. "She's so alert."

"Yep," Steve said proudly. "She's always looking around."

"When she's awake," Catherine amended with a smile.

"And how are you feeling?" Jenna asked her.

"Pretty much exactly like you said I would be. Tired and sore and … you know." She smiled, leaving it at that with the kids all around. "But I also can't stop smiling."

Jenna reached over Jacob to squeeze her friend's shoulder and smiled back.

"Aunt Catherine …" Kaitlyn asked tentatively. "Can I hold her?"

"Kaitlyn …" her mother began.

"Of course, honey," Catherine said.

"I know I have to support her head," Kaitlyn said quickly.

"Right. How about we put a pillow under your arm to make that a little easier? Steve, can you …?"

"Got it," he said, already moving to pick up one of the throw pillows and help position it under Kaitlyn's left arm. He then lifted Angie from Catherine's arms and placed her gently on Kaitlyn's lap.

Kaitlyn curled her arms carefully around the baby, gazing down at her in wonder. She gasped suddenly, looking up with wide, worried eyes. "I can feel her heartbeat in her head!"

Catherine chuckled. "Yep."

"What?" Jacob asked, bolting upright in surprise.

"It's totally normal, it's just the blood pumping in her head as her heart beats. You can feel it because babies' heads are soft when they're born."

"Oh," Jacob said, and both he and Kaitlyn relaxed.

After a few minutes, it was Jacob's turn to hold Angie. Jenna put a pillow under his arm and stayed right next to him as Catherine put the baby in his lap. He grinned as she moved around.

"She's wiggling!" He laughed when she pried one of her hands free of her blanket. "Her hand is just like a person's!"

Casey laughed. "Of course it is! She _is_ a person."

"I know! But she's so tiny I thought it'd be different!" He touched her fist and she immediately grabbed his finger. "Hey! She got my finger!"

Steve grinned. "She's got a good grip, huh?'

"Yeah!"

Cody smiled at his brother. "You did that to me the first time I ever held you, Jake."

"I did?"

"You did," Jenna said, smiling fondly at the memory. "Like you knew he was your big brother and you wanted to hold his hand right away."

"Did I do that, too?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, but not the first time I held you," Cody said. "You just stared at me with wide open eyes and this little round mouth."

"Your singing mouth," Jenna said, grinning. "You always made a little 'o' with your mouth." She demonstrated, causing the others to laugh and Kaitlyn to smile broadly.

Casey was next to hold Angie, and Dylan, after a little gentle prodding, admitted that he, too, wanted a turn.

They looked at Cody next, but he said, "Go ahead, Mom. I know you've been waiting."

Jenna smiled at him. "I have," she admitted.

Catherine nodded encouragingly and Jenna gently took Angie out of Dylan's lap and cradled her close.

"Hello, you little angel," she cooed. She glanced up at Catherine and Steve who had sat down beside his wife. "She's such a good baby, being passed around to everyone without even batting an eye."

"Of course," Steve said simply. "She knows her family."

Jenna blinked away a few tears then leaned down, inhaling deeply. "Ohh, that wonderful baby smell. That brings back a lot of memories." She smiled at her children before looking back at Angie. "I know your mommy and daddy have been waiting a long time for you to finally be here. So have we. We can't wait to watch you grow up."

"And show you the minions!" Jacob said.

"And read you lots of books," Kaitlyn added. She looked at Dylan, who blinked.

"Oh … um … and …" He bit his lip, thinking, then grinned. "And do obstacle courses with you, 'cause I bet you'll be real good at those."

Steve and Catherine grinned.

"And we'll play whatever you want to play," Casey said. "If it's dolls or sports or both or … whatever else … because you should get to do what makes you happy, no matter what other people say you should do."

"That's right," Catherine agreed with an emphatic nod.

"And we'll be there for you," Cody said. "Whenever you need us. Because that's what family does. And this family … is forever."

Catherine and Jenna both looked at him teary-eyed. Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded meaningfully at Cody, remembering their talk after the baby announcement at Thanksgiving.

"That's right," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "Forever."

* * *

When Cammie needed to go out a few minutes later, Casey, Dylan, and Jacob volunteered to take her. Cody went with them to watch over things, and Steve followed a few minutes after that leaving Catherine, Jenna, Kaitlyn, and Angie on the sofa.

"Did you always know you were going to name her after Grandma Ang and Aunt Elizabeth?" Kaitlyn asked, now sitting between Jenna and Catherine so she could be close to Angie who was still in Jenna's arms.

Catherine nodded. "We named her the exact same day we found out she was a girl. I thought immediately of the name Angeline, and Steve thought of Elizabeth."

"It's perfect," Jenna said.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn agreed, gently tracing a finger over Angie's blanket-clad feet. "And I love that we get to call her Angie. It's so cute, and it just … fits her, you know?"

Catherine smiled, squeezing Kaitlyn's arm. "We thought so, too."

"I can't believe you and Steve made it that whole time without spilling the name," Jenna said.

Catherine grinned. "We decided to keep calling her Niblet so we wouldn't, and … I don't know, it was strange. Even though we knew her name, somehow she still felt like Niblet all those months. Right up until we finally saw her, red and crying and perfect."

Jenna smiled. "Oh, I know that feeling well."

They continued chatting as Angie began to blink drowsily and yawn. The back door opened and Cody came inside.

"Steve sent me in to get some water for Cammie," he said. "The deck fridge is out."

"Oh, there's plenty in the kitchen," Catherine said.

"Is Cammie hot?" Kaitlyn asked, straightening. "I'll get her water if she needs it." She jumped up, heading for the kitchen.

Jenna and Catherine exchanged a smile, both remembering the first time Kaitlyn had come over to the beach house, so nervous about Cammie's presence there.

Jenna passed Angie back to Catherine. "I'll go with her."

Catherine nodded understandingly. She looked over at Cody, hovering between the dining room and living room.

"Come here, Cody, you didn't get to hold her yet."

"Oh, yeah," he said, glancing down. "I wanted to make sure everyone else got a chance."

Catherine smiled. "Which is very like you." She stood carefully as he walked over to them. "Here, honey," she said to the baby as she placed her in the young man's arms. "This is Cody. He's going to be a very important person in your life, and I couldn't be happier about that."

He flashed her an appreciative smile, then looked down at the baby. "Hey, Angie," he said quietly. He smiled at her drooping eyelids. "You're getting kind of sleepy, aren't you? I don't blame you, you've had a lot of people to meet today. It's a little overwhelming, I know."

Catherine squeezed his arm gently. "I've really gotta use the bathroom, can you …?" She motioned at the baby.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good," he assured her. "Go ahead."

After Catherine had disappeared down the hall, Cody looked back down at Angie. "It's okay, she'll be right back."

He paused a moment, staring at the baby as she yawned.

"You know, I'm kinda glad we got a minute alone, 'cause there's something I wanted to tell you, but it felt weird saying it in front of everyone else." He paused, staring at her barely open eyes that seemed to still be trained right on him. "You're gonna have a really amazing life," he said earnestly. " 'Cause your mom and dad … they're amazing. Your mom … she's so smart, and she can do pretty much everything, and she cares so much about people. She makes everyone around her better. I'm so lucky because I get to work with her, and hang out with her … and be part of her family. And she is going to be an amazing mom." He smiled softly. "Trust me. I know _the_ most amazing mom, so … yeah. I know what I'm talking about there.

"And your dad–" He broke off, his voice choked with emotion. He swallowed thickly. "Your dad is the best man I know. I didn't …" He paused and took a deep breath. "I don't have a dad, not really. I have Steve. He's been like my dad. He _has_ been my dad, so I know he's going to be amazing at it. He's strong and he's loyal and he just … he knows things. He knows when to talk, and when to listen. He knows the right things to say. He knows how to encourage you to make your own decisions. And he will always, _always_ be there for you. Just like he has been for me. And that's the most important thing a dad can do."

"You mean that?" a voice asked from behind him.

Cody turned his head to see Steve standing by the back door.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Couldn't help listening." Steve walked slowly to him. He smiled softly at Angie, her eyes now closed.

"I think she fell asleep halfway through," Cody said.

"She heard you," Steve replied simply.

Cody looked up at him. He swallowed. "I meant it," he said, answering Steve's initial question.

Steve gave him a small smile, clasping his shoulder. "Thanks, Cody. I appreciate you saying that because …" He paused, wetting his lips. "I'm a little nervous about this whole fatherhood thing," he admitted. "She's so perfect and I … I want to be perfect for her."

"You don't have to be perfect," Cody replied. He carefully passed the sleeping Angie to her father. "You just have to be there, trying your best. And you're already good at that."

Steve held his tiny daughter in his strong arms and released a slow, deep breath. He looked at Cody. "I'm not the only one who knows the right thing to say." He smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Cody. That might not be the last time I need to hear it."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Then I'll say it again. 'Cause that's what family's for."

"That's what family's for."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **There are still two more marathon stories to go, and then we'll return to our regular tri-weekly posts. Thank you all for your amazing support for every REAL World story!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
